


A Very Merry Christmas

by Dracoduceus



Series: Tastes Like Yellow [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught in the Act, Cursed content, Elf on the Shelf, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Santa!McCree, Sex Toys, Spanking, reindeer!satyr Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoduceus/pseuds/Dracoduceus
Summary: Santa McCree has many reasons and many ways to stay jolly all year.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Tastes Like Yellow [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1331213
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	1. Stocking Stuffer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sksNinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/gifts).



> **Title honorable mentions:** Jolly Old St. Nicholas, Stocking Stuffers, A Very Merry Christmas, Baby it's Warm Inside.
> 
> The characters described here can be found in the very last pages of the Christmas anthology that [IchigoWhiskey](https://twitter.com/ichigowhiskey) and I worked on last year.
> 
> Special thanks to [sksninja](https://twitter.com/sksninja), who inspired me to be bad ;)
> 
> Featuring art by [IchigoWhiskey](https://twitter.com/ichigowhiskey) at the bottom.

The nature of a Little Helper was to provide assistance, allowing the Big Man—called Santa by most—to bring joy to children all around the world.

He was more than happy to help Santa McCree, who was vastly younger than the others that he had served. Santa McCree’s coat wasn’t quite as thick and heavy as the other Santas, which was a strange thing at first, but a lighter fabric decorated with “Buffalo Plaid” meant lighter work for the Helpers that cleaned his clothes. He also wore a heavy buckle, gaudy and ostentatious, that read “SAMF”, which never made much sense to him but he supposed that the strange choices that Santa McCree made were not his concern.

His musings were interrupted when the bells around his collar began to glow—he was being summoned. Smiling, he ran out of the room, following the magical “tugging” on the bells around his collar. As he ran, he wondered why Santa McCree would be calling him.

Passing the guest kitchen he found that the Helpers there were busy at work preparing enormous platters of food and became even more confused. Such bustle in the guest kitchen meant that the reindeer satyrs were visiting—and if the herd was here, then so was Santa McCree’s lover.

Still, he had been summoned, so he ran quickly down the halls and found Santa McCree himself slouched in his favorite armchair. His heavy belt had been unbuckled, his pants undone and pulled down just enough for his thick cock to peek out, hard and leaking against his muscular stomach. Santa McCree’s coat was undone, his undershirt removed so that his torso was bare, shining with a faint sheen of sweat from the heat cast by the fireplace.

“Ah, Fes,” he said in his low, rumbly voice when he caught sight of him. “Come here,” he said, beckoning with his prosthetic hand while his other hand lazily gripped his cock. It made wet sounds as he stroked it, and if he had been made of flesh and blood his legs would be weak and wobbly. “I could use some help, little buddy. What do you say?”

Unable to help his eagerness, he scrambled over and allowed Santa McCree to scoop him up. He was always happy to help.

Especially with this.

“Atta boy,” Santa McCree said, using one hand to prop up his cock while the other slowly lowered Fes onto his cock.

Though he was not made of flesh and blood—and as such could not be truly hurt or injured—Fes was still amazed at the stretch of Santa McCree’s cock. Sometimes he wondered if his seams would rip, the tight fit of Santa McCree’s big cock too much even for the spells that kept him together.

As he fully seated himself in Fes, Santa McCree sighed, leaning back in the chair and letting his head tip back. “ _That’s_ it. You’re always so tight for me.”

The bells on Fes’s clothes jingled as he wiggled, speared on cock and unable to move. Behind him, Santa McCree chuckled, letting go of Fes and his cock to let it flop back against his belly. He enjoyed it when Fes moved like this, when he tried to move himself up and down.

When Fes grew frustrated, Santa McCree chuckled and gently wrapped his prosthetic hand around Fes’s middle and gently lifted him up and down, making his belly and chest bulge and distend with every stroke. “There we go,” Santa McCree crooned. “Atta boy, Fes.”

Fes let himself go limp, his cloth arms and legs flopping uselessly as Santa McCree moved him up and down on his cock like a sex toy. This certainly wasn’t the _proper_ use for a Helper, but they had a vastly… _different_ relationship than others. Fes was the one, after all, to fill Santa McCree’s lonely nights when his mate was away; and it was Fes that kept Santa McCree jolly all year round. He was always happy to help, and this was no exception.

Behind and above him, Santa McCree grunted and sighed, leisurely stroking himself through Fes’s body. “It’s a shame you can’t talk,” Santa McCree said. “Wonder what my name would sound like when I’m fucking you like this. Would you call me Jesse? McCree? Or something else?”

Naturally, Fes couldn’t answer—his mouth and his eternal smile, of course, were painted on.

Precome leaked into Fes’s body, forced out with each slow rock of Santa McCree’s hips. It squelched, barely audible over the high jingling of Fes’s bells and the deep, grunting breaths of Santa McCree behind him.

Santa McCree began to move him faster, his breaths becoming more labored, and Fes knew that he was close. He would come in Fes until he bulged, thick streams squirting out of him even around the tight fit of his cock. Fes was simply too small to hold it all.

Behind him, Santa McCree chuckled and Fes realized that someone was watching them. “Who’s Santa’s favorite Helper?”

An unfamiliar hand gripped him and yanked him off of Santa McCree’s cock, flinging him aside. Rude.

As he landed, he realized that the interloper was none other than Santa McCree’s mate. “I am Santa’s _only_ helper,” the reindeer satyr—Hanzo—hissed as he settled in Santa McCree’s lap.

Fes supposed that he should go back to what he had been doing but… well, the angle where he lay was just right to watch the reindeer satyr’s shiny pink hole swallow Santa McCree’s thick cock. As if he knew that Fes was watching, Santa McCree gripped Hanzo’s ass and pulled it apart, giving him a truly perfect view.

He decided then, as he watched Hanzo bounce in Santa McCree’s lap, that he could stay a little while longer.


	2. Rudolph With Your Ass So Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Santa needs a Rudolph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title Honorable Mentions:** Reindeer Games, Sleigh Bells Ring (but that will come later), Every Santa Needs a Rudolph
> 
> Once more, big thanks to [Werekem](https://twitter.com/WereKem), [sksninja](https://twitter.com/sksninja), and [IchigoWhiskey](https://twitter.com/ichigowhiskey) for making this holiday nightmare a reality.

After two consecutive rounds Santa McCree picked up Hanzo and draped him over the back of the couch. The reindeer satyr’s legs trembled, his hooves clicking against the hardwood floor as he was positioned.

It moved them both out of view of Fes, who still lay on the ground where Hanzo had so rudely thrown him. Though his face was painted on, Santa McCree thought that he looked disappointed. The Helper was truly enamored by his dick, and he clearly liked watching Hanzo bounce on it as much as he enjoyed being stuffed with it.

Now, with the satyr bent over the back of the couch, Fes could only see Hanzo’s face.

Personally, Santa McCree enjoyed watching Hanzo’s expression as he slid his cock into him, especially the first time. His eyebrows rose and his mouth dropped, his eyes going hazy like something pornigraphic. It was followed by a moment of fear that broke through the haze with a startling clarity, as if, even after so many years of bouncing eagerly on it he was still worried that he’d be split apart by Santa McCree’s wide cock.

It was sweet, and certainly stroked Santa McCree’s ego something fierce.

Hanzo grunted as Santa McCree gripped his ample ass, squeezing to watch it dimple. His hole was wide and gaping, shiny with lube and come; the skin around it was flushed pink from climbing far too quickly into Santa McCree’s lap. There was something to be said about impatience.

“Are you just going to stand there and stare?” Hanzo asked, strangely cranky for someone that had just gotten his brains fucked out.

Or maybe Santa McCree hadn’t done a good enough job of it. Still, he could easily fix that.

Hanzo’s hind legs kicked in surprise when Santa McCree slid three of his fingers into his sensitive hole. The loose muscle twitched helplessly around the intrusion, and Santa McCree chuckled as he pulled his fingers out to push his come back in. More of it bubbled out around his fingers as he watched the muscles of Hanzo’s back jump and tremble.

“Come on,” he chided, using his free hand to slap Hanzo’s bare flank. His pink hole tried to squeeze Santa McCree’s fingers and he smiled, rewarding Hanzo by curling his fingers to rub and prod at his prostate. “Close up, don’t wanna lose any of my eggnog.” He chuckled at his own joke, nearly drowning out Hanzo’s surprised bleats at the pressure against his abused nerves.

Hanzo’s back rippled as he lifted his head to scowl back at Santa McCree. When he opened his mouth to say something snide, Santa McCree brought his hand down on Hanzo’s ass again. It connected with a satisfying _smack_ and, unprepared for it, Hanzo made a peculiar, high-pitched sound. His hooves scraped against the ground as Hanzo jerked in surprise with each smack, bucking backwards on McCree’s fingers and away from each slap.

“Poor baby,” Santa McCree said, slipping a fourth finger into Hanzo. He adjusted his stance and began fucking Hanzo more earnestly on his fingers, using his free hand to continue turning Hanzo’s pale, pretty skin a burning red.

Suddenly, Hanzo’s legs jerked again as if he’d been electrocuted; the splatter of liquid on the ground alerted Santa McCree to the fact that Hanzo had come from being finger-fucked and spanked. Santa McCree kept up the pace as Hanzo began to bleat, wiggle, and whimper as his orgasm faded into electric overstimulation. He babbled in his own language as he tried to squirm away from McCree’s insistent fingers.

Only then did McCree realize just how hard he was, his cock still hanging out of his pants from their last round. Reluctantly, he pulled his fingers out of Hanzo’s pink ass, pausing to meanly dig his fingers into the reddened cheeks. Hanzo, panting, whimpered and wiggled at the touch.

“Bless your heart,” Santa McCree said, tapping the thick tip of his cock against Hanzo’s ass. He toyed with the gaping opening, slipping the tip in only to pull it out again, teasing Hanzo with the promise of more.

Hanzo’s awkward legs tried to loop around Santa McCree’s hips and he chuckled. “Want this?” he asked. “Well, okay.” Come bubbled out from Hanzo’s hole as he rocked his hips forward, forcing himself deep in a single, smooth motion. “Well damn,” he said with mocking disappointment. “You’re all loose and sloppy, baby. Gotta fix that.”

He slapped Hanzo’s ass as he set a breakneck pace, grunting with the effort. Each slap turned the skin of Hanzo’s ass more red, made him squeak and wiggle and, most importantly, weakly clench around Santa McCree’s cock.

A realization settled over Santa McCree, and he laughed. “Oh, baby,” he purred. “It sounds like a team of reindeer pulling my sleigh.” He changed the tempo of his hips and hands so that they almost mimicked the sound of galloping. At least, he _thought_ it did—it would be safe to say that McCree wasn’t quite in the right mindset to accurately recreate the galloping tempo of a team of reindeer.

“And with an ass like this,” Santa McCree continued, “All nice and bright red, you’re practically glowing. I bet you could light up the room, huh?”

He was so focused on Hanzo, on the way his legs kicked and his hooves scraped against the wooden floorboards, at the way he gasped and grunted and bleated, that he didn’t realize how close he was to coming. His orgasm caught him by surprise and he landed a particularly hard slap against Hanzo’s skin, which made him arch and clench around Santa McCree’s cock.

Groaning, Santa McCree ground his hips against Hanzo’s bright red ass, making the satyr feel each throb and pulse of his cock, letting him relish the burn of it against his sensitive skin. With a long, drawn out sigh, Santa McCree slowly pulled out and admired the pretty shade of red painting Hanzo’s ass.

A sudden thought occurred to him and Santa McCree laughed. “I ought’a call you Rudolph,” he said, watching a thick drip of his frothy eggnog bubble out. “With that pretty ass so bright, won’t you guide my sleigh tonight?”

Hanzo turned, leveling Santa McCree with a withering look. Its effectiveness was tempered by the way that his mouth still hung slack, his beard wet with drool. His eyes were half-lidded, his pretty lashes clumped from tears of overstimulation. “I’ve already ‘guided your sleigh’ four times already,” he retorted and, despite himself, Santa McCree was impressed that Hanzo’s voice was so even.

“Four?” Santa McCree asked with a breathless laugh. “Pretty sure I haven’t taken _that_ many sleigh rides.” he chuckled darkly. “But with a little Christmas magic, I think I can make your wish come true.”

He relished the look of almost-fear on Hanzo’s face as Santa McCree let his thumb drop down to rub over Hanzo’s rim, puffy and pink from so much rough attention. His finger dropped further, slipping in the thick come oozing out of Hanzo’s hole, and nudged against his guiche piercing. Instead of a high jingle, it made a muffled click and Santa McCree smiled.

“Ready to hear some sleigh bells ring?”

Hanzo whimpered.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [sksninja](https://twitter.com/sksninja), [WereKem](https://twitter.com/WereKem), and [IchigoWhiskey](https://twitter.com/ichigowhiskey) for inspiring me and keeping me on track with this most curse piece. 
> 
> Feel free to come and yell at me for this most cursed piece. I'm sure that any good name I may have had in this fandom is now ruined. 
> 
> ~DC


End file.
